Revenge of the Dark Stone (script)
Draft Script 1 (12/5/1995) Cast of characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * TAMARA - Singer, songwriter, Baby Animal wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * CLEO - Baby Unicorn * SUGAR - Baby Dragon * SPIKE - Baby Panther * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise owl, Merlin's Familiar * QUEEN ANYA - Queen of Avalon * WINTERMANE - Queen's Tiger * KING JARED - King of Avalon * GOLIATH - King's Wolf * KALE - Outlaw Princess * GRIMM - Dragon * RUFUS - Dweasel * TWIG - Dweasel * DRAKE - Pack Rider * THUNDERBOLT - Wolf * JOSH - Pack Rider * STORMRUNNER - Wolf * MAX - Pack Rider * SHADOW - Wolf Guest characters * MORGANA - Ancient Wizard * GUARD 1 - Front door of Palace * GUARD 2 - Door to Jewel Keep * Misc. town people that get frozen ACT I (1) EST. CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY Zoom into the sparkling, jeweled palace. CUT (2) EXT. - PALACE COURTYARD - FRONT DRIVEWAY/ENTRANCE A taxi coach pulls up to the palace front doors. Two guards stand on either side of the palace doors. The coach door opens and from the back, we see a stately woman step out. The guards are surprised at the arrival of what looks to be Queen Anya. GUARD 1 Queen Anya, we didn't expect you back so soon. QUEEN/KALE A''h, the ceremony ended early.'' The QUEEN walks to the front doors. The front of her long cape drapes across her face so we can't tell who it is. DWEASELS (hidden under cape) Smelly stuff, ooh, ooh, magic jewels, this is gonna be great. Funny shapes and bumps bulge out of the Queen's cape as she tries to balance herself while pushing the bumps back inside. Two dweasly tales snake out of the side of her cape as she enters the front doors. (3) INT. - PALACE LOBBY Kale quickly makes her way to the nearest tower elevator. The Queen, still covered with the cape looks right, than left. A Dweasel head pokes out and looks right, another head pops out and looks left. The doors close. The elevator platform rises up the tower. Queen lowers her cape to reveal the face of Kale. KALE That was easier than I thought. A Dweasel head pokes out from the side of her cape. RUFUS (vo) Witchy Witch, this place smells of great magic. The elevator arrives at the bridge to the Jewel Keep. TWIG (vo) (points to the Jewel Keep) Get a whiff of those magical bits in there! KALE While those annoying Jewel Riders search for the last Crown Jewel, I'll be working on some Jewel Power of my own. Ha ha ha! She holds up the Dark Stone as it catches the light. CUT (4) EST. - MERLIN'S HOUSE - EXT. - DAY Zoom into the cottage belonging to Merlin. WIPE (5) INT. - MERLIN'S LIVING ROOM - DAY Spring cleaning. Cleo cleans with a feather duster. Tamara and Gwen are cleaning and arranging other stuff. Fallon is looking through books and charts, some of which are on the floor. TAMARA Just think, six Crown Jewels returned to the Jewel Box. Why, Merlin's practically home. GWEN We still have to find the last Crown Jewel. TAMARA We know it's the Jewel of the Jungle. Every other Crown Jewel has been recovered. GWEN Sunstar and I have flown over the Jungle many times and have never spotted anything. FALLON (looking up from a map) If only we had some clue as to where it is. Archie walks in from the next room, Merlin's study. He is wearing an apron and holding a broom. ARCHIE (yells back at babies) And don't touch anything! Merlin just can't throw anything out. I have no idea what half of it is. Archie steps on a map, slips (like a banana peel), and goes flying across the room. ARCHIE Hooie! (6) INT. - MERLIN'S STUDY SUGAR and SPIKE are climbing up a case to look at some cool stuff. SPIKE (vo) Did he mean don't touch anything or just don't touch this stuff? Spike touches a globe shaped object. Small lights flicker on. SUGAR (vo) What is it? SPIKE (vo) Some magical doohicky. Help me get it. Sugar boosts Spike up. Spike is reaching for it - CUT (7) INT. - MERLIN'S LIVING ROOM Tamara kneels near Archie. Gwen holds up her Sun Stone. GWEN I can't wait to show Merlin how well Sunstar and I can use our Enchanted Jewels. ARCHIE You girls have accomplished remarkable things, even without Merlin here to teach you. TAMARA We had very good help. The three girls hug Archie. ARCHIE Well, I - hoooooooot SPIKE (off screen) Yooooyoww! SFX: BANG! CRASH! CUT (8) INT. - MERLIN'S STUDY The girls, Archie and Cleo walk into the study. The room is a mess again. ARCHIE DOO! Sugar and Spike are covered with books and stuff. The entire bookcase has come tumbling down around them. CLEO (vo) We told you not to mess around! TAMARA Are you two all right? SUGAR (vo) It was his fault. SPIKE (vo) It was not. Gwen notices a secret shelf that was hidden behind the case. GWEN Archie, what's this? ARCHIE I don't know. Gwen sees neatly stacked scrolls. Each scroll has a different symbol for a seal. GWEN Hmmm. Looks like the Dark Stone. Gwen pulls out the scroll with the seal of the Dark Stone. She unrolls it over Merlin's desk. Tamara, Fallon, Archie, stand around her. GWEN Just another map of Avalon. FALLON Why would Merlin keep these a secret? ARCHIE He's a wizard, they all have secret stuff they never tell anyone about. SUGAR I found it. TAMARA What did you find? SUGAR I don't know, a magic - thing - oops. Sugar brings it over to the desk and drops it over the open map scroll. The object lights up and projects out an image from the map, like a 3D slide projector. The holographic image projects around the study. We see an image of Rainbow Falls. GWEN It's some kind of projector. Gwen moves it across the map and the image changes to reveal the lands the reader is over (Great Forests, Burning Deserts, etc). FALLON Cool. It shows us the lands of Avalon. GWEN But not much help unless it can show us where Enchanted Jewels are hidden. TAMARA No sign of any jewels -'' An image flies by with some inscriptions on it. '''FALLON' Wait, what's that? Move it back over the Jungle. An image of the Jungle appears, overlayed with symbols. The symbols hang in the room like holographic projections on the jungle image. Archie takes a close look. The Moon, Heart and Sun symbols are arranged in a pattern. Heart Stone high, Moon and Sun to the right and left. TAMARA What does it say, Archie? ARCHIE These are the symbols for the Sun, Moon, and Heart Stone. The rest is one of Merlin's secret codes. TAMARA Fallon, use your Moon Stone. Fallon takes out her Moon Stone and shines it on the map. A shimmer appears in the center of the image. GWEN Try arranging our three Jewels like this pattern. Gwen and Tamara hold their Sun and Heart Stones next to Fallon's Moon Stone in the pattern shown on the map. The lights from their stones shine on the map like the three beams of a video projector. The letters move around in different patterns. TAMARA Gwen, tune the Heart Stone a little higher. That's it. Like three beams in a CRT, the lights focus into one beam. The Dark Stone appears in the center of the Jungle image. There is writing underneath it with other symbols. FALLON "Morgana's Lair." ARCHIE Morgana! GWEN Who's that? ARCHIE One of the ancient wizards Merlin banished from Avalon centuries ago. GWEN What does Morgana have to do with the Dark Stone? ARCHIE Look here, this symbol, wild magic. TAMARA Wild magic! FALLON (pointing) An arrow... TAMARA Is that a portal? GWEN Or a door... TAMARA Should we check it out? FALLON Anything beats waiting around for the Jewel of the Jungle to just show up. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride! CUT (9) INT. CRYSTAL PALACE - EXT. - JEWEL KEEP Queen/Kale walks to the door of the Jewel Keep, cape covering her face. A guard stands on duty. He comes smartly to attention. QUEEN/KALE (pointing to a control panel full of jewel symbols ) Open the Jewel Keep, I have important business. GUARD Queen Anya, I eh, -em.... QUEEN/KALE Hurry it up! GUARD Well, it's just that ... QUEEN/KALE It's just what?! GUARD Only you know the correct code. QUEEN/KALE Oh... of course. Queen/Kale turns away from the guard. The cape is bulging in unusual places. A tail flops out of the cape, followed by a sniffing nose. The guard's eyes go wide in surprise as a big bump bulges out. RUFUS (vo) Oh, such delicious smelly magic, I can't contain myself! TWIG (vo) Me too * snort * !? GUARD Queen Anya, are you all right? QUEEN/KALE Shut up! GUARD I meant no insult -'' '''QUEEN/KALE' Not you! Kale tries to push the Dweasels back under the cape, but the noses keep slipping out the sides. GUARD (suspicious) Say, what's going on here? QUEEN/KALE I'll tell you what's going on! ZAP! Kale's Dark Stone has fried the guard (knocked him out of screen). She throws off her cape. KALE Nosy pest! I've come to claim my throne, that's what! Kale whips the Dark Stone at the control panel. It sparks once and the door shimmers open. Smiling, Kale strides inside. The door closes behind her. CUT (10) INT. - JEWEL KEEP The Dweasels leap for joy. RUFUS/TWIG (vo) Oh, joy! Magic Jewels! The Jewel Keep is a magical "Tiffany's" vault. It is completely crystal with a high ceiling that tapers to a point, the transmitter. There is a crystal table in the center of the room, used to examine magic jewels. Many gems lie on the surface. Kale walks by the many, twinkling racks and cases of Jewels. Over to the side, in a special case, is Merlin's Jewel Box. KALE (caresses the box) Ah, there you are, my precious. Soon your magic will be mine. (to Dweasels) Dweasels, front and center! The Dweasels zip to attention. KALE Let's go to work! Start sniffing! The Dweasels scatter and start sniffing. Kale sits before the table and slams the Dark Stone down in front of her. RUFUS (vo) (picking up a crystal and deeply inhaling magical vapors) Oooh oooh, smell this one! A lightning crystal! KALE Bring it here! TWIG Eieieiei, so pungent, a fire stone! KALE Gimme!! More, more!!! The Dweasels bring her the Jewels and run back to sniff out more. KALE Haha, soon Avalon will be mine! WIPE (11) EXT. JUNGLE - DAY Fallon, Tamara and Archie ride Moondance into a clearing in the jungle. Gwen swoops down on Sunstar. Archie is studying the map scroll. FALLON (to Gwen) Anything? GWEN Nothing but jungle for miles around. Fallon and Moondance start scanning the area with their Moon Stones. FALLON What do you think, Moondance? MOONDANCE (vo) I do sense something. SUNSTAR (vo) I feel it too. Wild magic! GWEN From where? SUNSTAR (vo) Right in front of us. Gwen looks around. GWEN But I don't see anything. FALLON There's definitely something here. TAMARA Not every Crown Jewel we found created a wild magic outbreak. There was no outbreak in the deserts. GWEN True, that's because the Desert Jewel landed in Faeryland. TAMARA Maybe the Jungle Jewel landed here but it's hidden from us, like Faeryland. Fallon looks at the map with Archie. FALLON I know, place our jewels together in the same pattern we used before. The girls stand together and hold their Jewels in the same pattern, Heart Stone high, Sun and Moon to the right and left. TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! With the Heart we send out this call Tamara powers up. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Let the Moon reveal what lies behind the wall Fallon and Moondance power up. Gwen holds up her Sun Stone. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! I add the Sun to shine the magic bright. Gwen and Sunstar power up. Archie adds his voice to the chorus. ARCHIE Get ready to run when it comes in sight! The girls and unicorns hold their jewels together and create the same beam pattern done earlier, except with larger beams. A shimmering wall begins to appear in front of them. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to tune the jewels. The Jewels light up in patterns. A shimmering wall of wild magic appears. ARCHIE Wakadoo! Wild magic! GWEN There's something just inside. FALLON Whatever it is, it's big! ARCHIE How big? FLASH! The wild magic wall falls away to reveal - a giant version of the Dark Stone inverted to appear like a pyramid. ARCHIE Gadzooie! The girls stop the magic from their jewels and stand before the giant pyramid. TAMARA It looks like the Dark Stone. FALLON Is that a door? TAMARA Only one way to find out. ARCHIE Doowah! You mean go in there? GWEN I don't think Morgana would mind, considering she's been gone for a few centuries. Stay close. The girls, unicorns and Archie walk under the giant arches. They stand in the center of the triangle. Nothing happens. GWEN Well, that was exciting. ARCHIE Doooo, I've got a bad feeling about this -'' Bright FLASHES run down the three arms of the triangle. The group is encased in bright light - they all disappear. '''ARCHIE (vo)' (as he disappears) Brooha! CUT (12) INT. - JEWEL KEEP - DAY Kale is building a crystal sphere, with the jewels of the Keep popped on the sides like radio tubes. NOTE - looks something like Frankenstein's lab as sparkling energy zips up and down the matrix to the top and out of the keep. She uses the Dark Stone like a surgical tool/welding tool as she fine tunes the device. Tuning noises emanate from the stones as they flash, sending out magical sparks. It sounds like she is tuning a radio. She is bathed in the shadows of evil light. Kale plugs in different jewels, arranging them in patterns, turning them like tubes. Magical sparks fly out as the sphere projects a floating diamond shaped jewel matrix. KALE Hmmm, that's better. Rufus and Twig are rummaging around the Keep adorned with tiaras, jewel armor, necklaces, bracelets, and other jewel stuff. RUFUS (vo) I'm in smelly heaven. TWIG (vo) Ooh, any magical hats? RUFUS (vo) No, but look at this cool jewel armor. Kale holds up the sphere with the Dark Stone inside. She moves another jewel and places it in a different spot. FLASH! The matrix fires magic and freezes Rufus and Twig in place, frozen in the air like a frozen eel from Ren and Stimpy. DWEASELS Flooie! KALE Hmmmm, this looks good, a freeze ray. GUARD (off screen) You're in there now. ANYA (off screen) How can I be in there if I'm here! JARED (off screen) Stand aside. The door to the Jewel Keep opens and Queen Anya and King Jared walk inside followed by the Pack. QUEEN ANYA Kale?! JARED How did you get in here? KALE Jared, did you forget I grew up in this palace? I know my way around, don't I... sweet sister. ANYA Kale, you must stop what you're doing. DRAKE Put down those Enchanted Jewels! Kale fires the freeze ray and the King is frozen like a statue. ANYA Jared! The Pack raise their Forest Stones but Kale freezes them. KALE Anya, your reign as Queen is history, and so are you! ZAP! The Queen is frozen! KALE Ha ha! Finally the Crystal Palace is mine! She inspects Rufus and Twig. KALE Oh, all right. She tunes the matrix and fires a different beam. The Dweasels fall to the ground - BONK! RUFUS (vo) Wow, that was some magic! KALE You haven't seen anything yet! She looks at Merlin's Jewel Box. KALE Soon, all that is Merlin's shall be mine! The matrix sparkles, sending sparks of light to the top of the tower and ANGLE - EXT. JEWEL KEEP - beaming out of the Jewel Keep, into the skies. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (13) INT. - MORGANA'S LAIR Silhouettes of figures move about in an eerie half-light. GWEN Everyone here? TAMARA I think so. FALLON Moondance and I are here. GWEN Archie? ARCHIE Peep... GWEN Stand by -'' A flash of light as Gwen powers her Sun Stone. The beam pans over to- CLOSE UP - The evil face of a horrible gargoyle looms, facing Archie. '''ARCHIE' Ahhh! Archie leaps into Tamara's arms. TAMARA Easy, Archie, it's just a statue. ARCHIE (jumps down and straightens himself up) I knew that! The group is standing in an entryway that leads into a great room. There are a few arches on the far side of the room. MOONDANCE (vo) The Crown Jewel is that way. FALLON That room on the far side. GWEN Let's go. Stay close. ARCHIE Good idea. Illuminated by the Sun Stone, the group walks by the statue, and into a great crystalline room. The room is backlit by the wild magic just outside the walls (looks like strange colored outer space, with swirling nebulas and pinpoints of twinkling lights that could be stars or jewels). The room is very sparse yet bathed with lights from the outside wild magic. TAMARA Wow, look at this place. FALLON We were transported right through the wild magic. GWEN Without the Travel Trees! The group walks into the room. They pass an open picture frame that hangs in the air. As they pass, a spark flashes in the frame and an image of Morgana appears, unseen by the girls. Archie lags behind the group. He passes the picture of Morgana but does not notice her. ARCHIE (musing to himself) This place must be a thousand years old! MORGANA (off screen) Time has little meaning in the wild magic. ARCHIE Well, that's true, Tamara, time has -'' (looks up) ''Tamara, was that you? TAMARA I didn't say anything. ARCHIE Oh, Gwenevere -'' '''GWEN' I didn't say anything either. FALLON Wasn't me. ARCHIE Moondance? MOONDANCE (vo) Hardly. SUNSTAR (vo) Me neither. ARCHIE If it wasn't one of you girls then -'' He slowly turns to the frame. The holo-image of Morgana smiles at him. '''ARCHIE' Arahoo!! MORGANA Welcome, great Wizards. GROUP What the?!? ARCHIE Morgana! Fallon has her Moon Stone out scanning the image. FALLON It's just an illusion. MORGANA Time is running out. Shortly, Merlin expects us in the Friendship Ring to bind us all together to the good of Avalon. He will not prevail! The Friendship Ring is the most magical place in Avalon. We will turn that magic against Merlin with my Dark Stone. Merlin will be destroyed! GWEN Destroy Merlin! What is this? ARCHIE Must be an old message, for a plan that never worked, thank goodness. GWEN What happened to those wizards? ARCHIE I guess only Merlin knows. FALLON Obviously Merlin won. ARCHIE At least that time. TAMARA So, the Dark Stone is the magic jewel of Morgana? ARCHIE Morgana tuned the Dark Stone to destroy Merlin. FALLON No wonder Kale was able to blast Merlin into the Wild Magic! GWEN Can Kale really command the full power of the wizards? ARCHIE If she can tune enough jewel power to the Dark Stone, it might be possible. TAMARA Like the Crown Jewels! GWEN Then Kale would be able to control Avalon! TAMARA And Merlin's not here to stop her. GWEN We have to find that Crown Jewel! TAMARA We have to bring Merlin home! CUT (14) EXT. - JEWEL KEEP - DAY Zoom into the Jewel Keep, top of the Crystal Palace. Magic is sparking out of the top of the Keep. Kale's voice booms out of the tower like a DJ. KALE (vo) Welcome to station K-A-L-E, where we play all the hits all the time!! CUT (15) INT. JEWEL KEEP Kale is sitting at the desk like a DJ, playing all of her magic hits. KALE How about this oldie but goodie: "Freeze me, and I'm yours forever"! She tweaks the crystal sphere radio and magic zaps up through the matrix and into the tower. ZAP! - Magic flies from the top of the Jewel Keep. It falls on people, freezing them in place. The wolves stand outside and howl. ANGLE - INT. KEEP - The howl of wolves is heard from off screen. Kale cackles away as she tunes her new matrix of jewel power. KALE I hear some fans out there. "Howl you all doing?" Ha ha haaah!!! Kale fires the radio sphere, sending out magic through the ceiling of the Keep. ANGLE EXT. - JEWEL KEEP The top of the Jewel Keep fires out magic power. The magic settles on the wolves, freezing them. The Crystal Palace is turning a dark shade of purple. ANGLE - INT. - JEWEL KEEP The Dweasels carry over the Jewel Box to Kale's table. KALE We know the box appears when Merlin's key touches a Crown Jewel. What do you suppose would happen if I reverse the magical polarity, hmmm? Kale pulls out jewels from her sphere like tubes, and plugs in a few other jewels from the tray of jewels on the table before her. KALE Let's try this combination. Different points on the matrix light up. Magic flares out of the matrix. The Dweasels disappear and reappear across the room. DWEASELS Wahooie! The box has disappeared and reappeared elsewhere in the room. KALE Oh, this is so much fun! CUT (16) INT. - MORGANA'S TREASURE ROOM The girls, Archie and unicorns make their way through a twisted corridor filled with strange colors. They follow the beams at Fallon and Moondance's Moon Stones. FALLON This way. They emerge in Morgana's Treasure Room, filled with goodies, treasure chests, magical bits, jewels and more jewels. GWEN Wow. '' '''FALLON' No wonder this place was hidden so well. The room is illuminated by an eerie green glow. Over to the side is a pool of bubbling water. The light source emanates from the pool. A crystal sound is also heard in the room. FALLON Look! TAMARA There's something at the bottom of the pool. Fallon and Moondance shine their Moon Stone on the dark pool. The pool turns crystal clear. In the bottom can be seen a green Jewel glowing with power. GWEN The Jewel of the Jungle! Tamara is about to grab it - GWEN Wait -'' '''TAMARA' What? GWEN I'd better have Merlin's Key ready. Gwen removes the magic key from her belt. It catches the light and sparkles. Gwen nods and Tamara reaches in and grabs the Jewel. She hands it to Gwen. Gwen holds up the sparkling green jewel. She touches Merlin's key to the Crown Jewel. A flash of light emanates from the contact. The key and the Crown Jewel both disappear. Gwen recoils from the magical spark. GWEN What happened?! TAMARA I don't know -'' '''ARCHIE' Something is very wrong! The pool vaporizes in front of them and disappears. There is a ground shaking quake as everyone is tossed to the ground. GIRLS Ooohf! ARCHIE Look! Large pieces of the structure are winking out and vanishing.'' Behind is the swirling emptiness of wild magic. '''FALLON' This place is falling apart! GWEN Let's get out of here! TAMARA How? FALLON There must be a way out! Gwen mounts Sunstar. Fallon mounts Moondance, Tamara swings up on back pulling Archie behind her. GWEN Run, Sunstar! FALLON Go, Moondance! The unicorns take off running back the way they came. Huge chunks of ceiling careen down and vanish allowing the unicorns to jump through empty holes in the walls. The unicorns run back into the main lobby. Gwen runs Sunstar past the picture of Morgana. MORGANA Never remove anything from a wizard's lair, if you do beware, beware! FALLON Some kind of trap. GWEN We had the same problem with the Crown Jewel of Burning Ice. FALLON It was guarded by a magic genie. ARCHIE In the Wizard's Peak... yes, that too must have been one of the wizards' lairs. TAMARA That's all very good but we've got a bigger problem right now. Gwen, what do we do?! The building is completely winking out of existence. GWEN Form a Jewel Circle, create a magic shield to protect us! The girls raise their jewels. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! The jewels flare creating a power bubble that covers the girls and unicorns. The lair shakes and rattles as more pieces fall away and disappear. Before them looms the emptiness of wild magic! They are sliding towards the void. GWEN Hang on! Moondance is slipping out of the power circle. FALLON Hold on, Moondance! Gwen grabs on to a remaining piece of wall as the floor disappears. Gwen and Sunstar hang over emptiness. Moondance along with Fallon, Tamara and Archie go flying off into the wild magic. FALLON/TAMARA/ARCHIE Ahhhh! GWEN Fallon! Tamara! Archie! The last of the building disappears and Gwen and Sunstar the out into the wild magic. GWEN Ahhhh! (17) EXT. - WILD MAGIC Outer space feel with nebulas, space clouds, and pinpoints of lights in the distance that could be stars. The girls, unicorns and Archie are tumbling in the great void off the wild magic. Gwen dives to Sunstar like a sky diver, and manages to grab onto Sunstar swinging herself into the saddle. Sunstar opens her wings to glide through space. In the distance tumbles Moondance, Fallon, Tamara, and Archie. GWEN Sunstar, can you reach them? Sunstar pulls her wings back and dives straight down. They fly through a swirling nebula. Gwen leans over and grabs Archie, pulling him into the saddle in front of her. ARCHIE Doowahowie! Fallon, Tamara! ANGLE ON - Fallon has grabbed Moondance and swung into the saddle. Gwen and Sunstar soar by like space cowgirls. In the distance Tamara struggles to maintain balance. GWEN Fallon, hurry!! The two unicorns dive for Tamara as she floats and tumbles out of reach. The two unicorns dive in close. Gwen and Fallon reach out and grab Tamara. FALLON Gotcha. DISSOLVE (18) OUTER SPACE - WILD MAGIC WIDE SHOT - The group is lost in the void, like astronauts floating helplessly in space. GWEN Where are we? ARCHIE Floating in the wild magic! FALLON What now? ARCHIE I'm afraid there's nothing we can do... we're doomed, aaaaahaaaaooooooieeee!!! TAMARA Now, now, Archie, we've been in some real tough spots before, and we've gotten through them together. GWEN That's right, and as long as we're together, we'll get through this as well! In the distance, a stream of solid white light cuts across the horizon like a blazing tube. FALLON What is it? TAMARA It's a Travel Tree tunnel. GWEN Come on, we can do it! The unicorns push their way to the white stream. They are diving, running, and flying through space. The tunnel is getting immense as they approach. FALLON Almost there! Sunstar is leading the way using her wings to fly through space. Moondance runs through the magic like a race horse. The tunnel is huge. The three girls and unicorns use their Jewels, blast out power and open a hole into the tunnel. ARCHIE Yes! A Travel Tree Tunnel! Oh no! A TRAVEL TREE TUNNEL!!! The unicorns break through. They are immediately sucked into the 3D special effects of the wild magic tunnel. ARCHIE Aieihhoooo!! I hate riding wild magic! They fall down the tunnel at lightning speed, tumbling head over heels. GWEN Use our Jewels, call the Travel trees! The girls all hold out their jewels. They flare with magic. GWEN Trees of Merlin, hear our call! Help us, great trees, catch our fall! FALLON Great trees of magic, trees of wood! We need your help, please, trees of good! TAMARA Wherever we journey, wherever we roam, oh, great trees of Merlin, bring us home! ZAP! FLASH! WIPE (19) EXT. TRAVEL TREE RING - CRYSTAL PALACE - EVENING The Travel Tree ring activates and a portal opens. Moondance leaps out with Fallon and Tamara. Sunstar flies out right behind with Gwen and Archie. GWEN Thank you, great trees. TREE We are glad the Jewel Riders are all right, but we are saddened by the darkness over Avalon tonight. FALLON Gwenevere, look! The girls turn to the Crystal Palace. Pan up the Palace shows us the place has changed. It glows an evil purple, dark and cold. TAMARA What's happened? GWEN Kale! CUT (20) INT. PALACE THRONE ROOM - NIGHT The three girls, unicorns and Archie burst into the throne room. The room glows with darkness. And there, FLOATING, above the throne is Kale. She is sitting with legs crossed, head down. Merlin's Magic Jewel box in her lap. Kale lifts her head. Her eyes glow bright with evil power. KALE Ah, Jewel Riders, just in time to witness the coronation of your new queen! My other witnesses are just bored stiff... Kale swings out her arms and the lights go on around the throne room. Standing around the room are King Jared, Goliath, Queen Anya, Wintermane, the boys in the Pack, and their wolves. They are frozen like statues. Zoom into CLOSE UP - GWEN GWEN What have you done?! Kale holds up her Crystal Sphere. It is worn over her Dark Stone. KALE You like it? It's all the rage! She tweaks a jewel in the sphere. The matrix is created floating in the air. Many lights are running around the matrix·in a frantic pattern. She controls the matrix with her Dark Stone sphere. The Jewel Riders hold out their Enchanted Jewels. Gwen is about to fire at Kale. KALE You can't do it, can you? Look where your goodness has gotten you, nowhere! GWEN NO!! ARCHIE Gwenevere, don't do it! Gwen blasts her Sun Stone at Kale with intense fury! The power is sucked into the matrix and is gone. KALE Not bad... Ha ha ha!! The Dark Stone sphere sucks magic from each of the three Enchanted Jewels as each of the girls and unicorns are engulfed in power. When the power subsides, the Enchanted Jewels are dark and cold. Gwen, Fallon and Tamara try to blast magic, but nothing happens. FALLON What's happened? KALE Your Enchanted Jewels are useless. Their power has been destroyed. Simple really, the Dark Stone mixed with the Crown Jewels and voila, a little something I call... anti-magic. Kale towers over the throne room, holding up Merlin's jewel box. KALE I command the Crystal Palace! I command the Jewel Box! And... I command the magic of Avalon!! GWEN Oh no!! KALE Ha ha HA HAA!!! ** TO BE CONTINUED ** Category:Scripts Category:First season